Talk:2015-16 First League/Matches
Can I do the results of the Sunday matches? 77topaz (talk) 07:46, September 12, 2015 (UTC) ^Ibid. :P 77topaz (talk) 00:36, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. I can do Monday and we can just rotate one day you and one day me etc. HORTON11: • 11:50, September 26, 2015 (UTC) I'd like to add some results too. Is that ok? ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 14:07, September 26, 2015 (UTC) If possible I'd like to do the FC Willemstad vs FC Donderar and Sporting Markstad vs FC Drenthe matches. If User:77topaz did the other remaining two matches, User:Horton11 would have done the results for four matches, I would have done the results for two matches and User:77topaz would have done the results for two matches (including the most important in my opinion). ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 14:52, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Well what I'm getting from this is that certain users want to benefit certain teams with their match posting. Instead of users just picking which amtches to do, we should probably have a calendar for getting users to do x matchday and rotaing and so on, as Traspes and even Wabba have shown interest in doing matches in the past. HORTON11: • 22:12, September 26, 2015 (UTC) @Horton: Traspes and Wabba haven't edited much recently, so I'm not sure if they intend to do results. Alternating one day you and one day me might be a good idea, although it is made somewhat problematic by the fact the days don't all have the same amount of matches. Also, those certain users who want to benefit certain teams probably should not be allowed to do so. :P 77topaz (talk) 05:06, September 27, 2015 (UTC) I also wanted to do some of the games. Maybe, not all that times but sometimes. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 02:02, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :Is matchday 7, 12, 13, 14 oct? If so, then surely you should add it. :P --FictiveJ (talk) 22:09, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :12, 13, 14 October would be Monday-Tuesday-Wednesday. :P The matchdays are usually Saturday and Sunday with sometimes Friday and/or Monday as well. 77topaz (talk) 22:24, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Also, those days are directly after Matchday 5, so I'm not sure what you're on about. :P 77topaz (talk) 22:25, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey, we were doing matchdays alternatingly, so shouldn't Sunday have been my matchday? Or do you want to organize a new scheme with Traspes in it, as well? 77topaz (talk) 22:08, October 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm gonna say we go with matchdays, s people can do all the results, table and goalscorer's chart too. You can have the next one, I'll take the one after, then Traspes and repeat, which will mean no more confusion. HORTON11: • 14:19, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Horton, why did you add today's results? You said the whole of this weekend would be my matchday! That's not fair! 77topaz (talk) 05:05, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I completely forgot. Feel free to repace mine. Sorry. HORTON11: • 13:28, October 18, 2015 (UTC) I'd like to be able to do some of the results weekly if that's possible? ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 19:03, October 26, 2015 (UTC) We already have a me-Horton-Traspes schedule. Perhaps Horton could give you some of his matchdays, or if Traspes doesn't return you could replace her? 77topaz (talk) 22:30, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Can I not be added on to the end of the schedule? So then its you-Horton-Traspes-me? ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 09:02, October 30, 2015 (UTC) We could do that. An intereswting thought would be to not allow people to do the results for their own club :P It would certainly end the favoritism/nepotism. HORTON11: • 17:02, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Proposal for a new matches system We will continue the weekly schedule, so this week User:Traspes will add the results, next week I will add the results, the week after User:Horton11 will add the results and the week after that User:77topaz will add the results. To prevent people from benefiting their own club, User:Horton11 will add the results involving FC Willemstad, User:Traspes will add the results involving Grijzestad University S.C., I will add the results involving FC Donderar and User:77topaz will add the results involving Cape Cross FC. The weekly schedule would remain the same, but to prevent people from benefiting their own club, the people assigned to do the results above would do so for any matches involving that club every week. We could also implement other users interested in football into the system if they'd like. ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 19:45, October 30, 2015 (UTC) This seems like a good initiative, but I am not sure if it would work well in practice. Apart from the general logistical difficulties of having four or more different people add matches on the same matchday, what if two of the user-owned clubs play each other? Who would add the result in that case? 77topaz (talk) 21:15, October 30, 2015 (UTC) The user who's week it is would update the table and top scorers list, and if two of the user-owned clubs played each other any of the other users would add the result. Thanks. ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 21:30, October 30, 2015 (UTC) @FictiveJ: What hassle do you mean? 77topaz (talk) 22:38, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Voting * ] [[User:Happy65|'Happy65']] [[User talk:Happy65|'Talk']] 20:10, October 30, 2015 (UTC) * 20:38, October 30, 2015 (UTC) * It saves others the hassle. [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 22:37, October 30, 2015 (UTC)